bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi/Image Gallery
Rose Anime Images Profile Images Ep278RoseŌtoribashi.png|Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, aka Rose. Ep279RoseMasked.png|Rose's Hollow mask Ep206CaptainRose.png|Rose Ōtoribashi, Captain of the 3rd Division over 110 years ago Ep207RoseShinjiCaptains.png|Rose Ōtoribashi Rose Otoribashi; Vizard.png|Rose Arrancar arc Ep126LoveRoseWatchIchigo.png|Rose watches Ichigo Kurosaki train. Turn Back The Pendulum arc Ep206TBTPOddDivisionCaptains.png|Rose, Shinji, Love, Kensei, and Ukitake as captains. Ep210RoseLisaPrepareToBattle.png|Rose and Lisa prepare to fight a Hollowfied Kensei. Ep210KenseiVsRose.png|Rose attacks Kensei. Ep210MashiroAmbushesRose.png|Mashiro ambushes Rose from behind. Ep211RoseHollowfies.png|Rose begins Hollowfying. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep279Arpeggio.png|Rose restricts a Gillian while using Arpeggio. Ep279Arpeggio1.png|Rose prepares to use Arpeggio in combat. Ep279Arpeggio3.png|Rose's Zanpakutō levitates in front of him while he uses Arpeggio. Ep279Arpeggio4.png|Rose destroys a Gillian using Arpeggio. Ep280LoveRoseVSStarrk.png|Rose and Love challenge Starrk. Ep282LovePullsRose.png|Rose being pulled from the rubble. Ep279RoseLoveArgue.png|Rose and Love argue. Ep282RoseShikaiKinshara.png|Rose's Shikai, Kinshara. Ep282KinsharaSōkyokuDaiJūichibanIzayoiBara.png|Rose causes an explosion with Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara. Ep283RoseBrokenMask.png|Rose's mask is broken. Ep283ShunsuiLecturesLoveRose.png|Love and Rose with Shunsui after Starrk's death. Ep310InjuredVisoredLookOn.png|Love, Lisa, Hachi and Rose after being treated for their injuries. Rose Manga Images Profile Images 560Rose profile.png|Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, aka Rose. 494Rose profile.png|Rose. 495Rose profile.png|Rose. 561Rose profile.png|Rose. Arrancar arc 218Cover.png|Rose, his fellow Visored, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 218. Hueco Mundo arc -107Cover.png|Rose and the other Visored on the cover of Chapter -107. -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Rose and the other captains 110 years ago. -100Kin2.png|Rose and his fellow captains and lieutenants approach a restrained, Hollowfied Kensei. Fake Karakura Town arc 364Visored arrive.png|The Visored arrived in Fake Karakura Town. 365Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 365. 365Visored don.png|The Visored don their Hollow masks. 365Rose's Hollow mask.png|Rose wearing his Hollow Mask. 366Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 366. 366Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare for battle. 366Arpeggio1.png|Rose prepares to use Arpeggio in combat. 366Arpeggio2.png|Rose's Zanpakutō levitates as he uses Arpeggio. 366Arpeggio.png|Rose destroys a Menos Grande using Arpeggio. 373Rose's Shikai, Kinshara.png|Rose's Zanpakuto Kinshara in Shikai. 373Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban Izayoi Bara.png|Rose uses Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara to battle against Starrk's wolves. 376Cover.png|Rose and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 389Cover.png|Rose, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. The Lost Shinigami Substitute arc 479Captain Rose.png|Rose after being restored to the rank of captain. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 495Cover.png|Rose on the cover of chapter 495. 495Rose tells.png|Rose promises to kill NaNaNa. 560Rose arrives.png|Rose arrives on the battlefield. 560Mask appears.png|Mask appears behind Rose and Kensei. 561Cover.png|Rose, Renji, and Mask on the cover of Chapter 561. 561Kinshara Butodan.png|Rose's Bankai, Kinshara Butōdan. 561Rose is hit.png|Rose is hit with Mask's Star Flash. 561Renji appears.png|Renji protects Rose from a second Star Flash. 594Zombies arrive.png|The zombified Kensei, Rose, and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive behind Mayuri Kurotsuchi. 595Kensei and Rose arrive.png|Kensei and Rose confront PePe Waccabrada with strange markings on their faces. 596Kensei and Rose collapse.png|Kensei and Rose collapse after being exposed to the Precognition Drug. Databook MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Rose, Chikane, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Rose Video Clips Arpeggio.gif|Rose uses Arpeggio. KinsharaSōkyokuDaiJūichibanIzayoiBara.gif|Rose causes an explosion with Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara. Category:Images